The invention relates to a bracket anchor for fastening a facing to a supporting wall and to a web plate for a bracket anchor.
DE 10 2010 051 557 A1 discloses a bracket anchor having a web plate which connects a bracket head, a support element and a pressure element to one another. The web plate is substantially triangular and has a circular opening for reducing thermal bridge losses.
DE 10 2010 015 262 A1 presents a bracket anchor in which a threaded sleeve is welded to the web plate, an adjusting screw being screwed into said threaded sleeve and serving to support the bracket anchor on the supporting wall. This results in the bracket anchor having a comparatively complicated structure. The compressive forces are absorbed by means of the adjusting screw.